Inesperado
by sabina black
Summary: Despues de una noche las vidas de sakura y kakashi cambiaron para siempre
1. Chapter 1

El salón de reuniones del hospital de konoha estaba abarrotado, Sakura pensó en la hipocresía de la gente, cómo acudían a un acto para recaudar dinero una vez al año(idea de la gondaime por supuesto) y con eso todo estaba hecho. Nadie de los que estaba allí se preocupaba por lo que verdaderamente pasaba en un hospital y eso la hacía sentir mal. Repasó una por una todas las mesas observando las caras de sus compañeros y sus parejas. Se estremeció al contemplar la felicidad de otros y la relación que les unía. Ella siempre había sido muy poco diestra en las relaciones humanas, siempre había dado demasiado por los demás, pero quizá no lo correcto. Año tras año su vida sentimental se había ido resintiendo hasta llegar a un punto máximo donde ella se dio por vencida. Ahora con 19 años la estudiante de la gondaime solo tenia una vida social casi inexistente debido a sus horas pasadas en el hospital. Continuó escrutinando las sillas y posó los ojos varias veces en las mismas personas, intentando ver más allá de lo que simulaban. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y ensombrecieron al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron a la mesa donde se sentaban kakashi y genma. Kakashi …él siempre le había infundido la seguridad que ella necesitaba, era el tronco al que aferrarse cuando tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer. Era más que un mentor, era un hombre con el que se sentía extrañamente protegida, y en el cual sentía un amor prohibido

Continuó mirándoles unos instantes sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba en medio del salón, atendiendo a una imagen que más parecía situarse en el infinito que dentro del espacio en el que ella misma estaba. Sintió cómo una mano caliente le acariciaba el codo y le decía y voz baja:

- ¿Me concede este baile, señorita?- la voz de Sasuke sonaba amable y amistosa. El Uchiha había cambiado mucho después de la cuarta guerra shinobi ,después de todo lo que había pasado con su hermano y su clan y al salvar el mundo shinobi junto a Naruto ,habían echo a Sasuke una persona muy distinta de cuando se fue con orochimaru. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura ya no la contemplaba.

- Sí. Por supuesto, sasuke

Los dos comenzaron a bailar acompasadamente, siguiendo el lento ritmo de la música. En pocos minutos se habían perdido entre la gente.

En una mesa atrás en el salón Genma miraba a su amigo con curiosidad, hacía un rato que no hablaba y su mirada estaba perdida. Tosió ligeramente y le habló, quizá sin esperar respuesta.

- Se están divirtiendo.

Kakashi no contestó, pero Genma pudo ver cómo su mano agarraba con más fuerza su vaso de sake y las uñas de la mano que tenía sobre la mesa rascaban con fuerza el mantel. Genma sabía que había metido el dedo en la llaga, con frecuencia se había preguntado qué pasaba con Kakashi y qué le pasaba con Sakura. Conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que se sentía atraído por ella; quizá no la quería, pero no era sólo una persona encariñada con el.

Con valentía, Genma se propuso continuar con su plan, quería que reaccionara, hacerle ver la realidad. Por ello articuló las palabras que creyó más acertadas en aquel momento.

- Yo lo haría. Lo está pidiendo. ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer él?

kakashi apretó aún más si cabe su mano y fijó su mirada en ella, estaba abrazada a sasuke y reía con algo que él le decía al oído. Pudo incluso sentir la respiración caliente de ella junto a su oído. No pudo evitar pensar en qué estaría diciéndole para que ella actuara así. Él nunca había conseguido hacer reír de esa manera a sakura haruno. kakashi sintió la ira crecer en su interior cuando ella se acercó al oído de él y le respondió; los dos rieron y él pudo ver cómo sasuke la agarraba con más fuerza mientras que algo moría en el interior de kakashi. Ella parecía muy contenta en brazos del uchiha y, como le había dicho genma, algo brillaba en sus ojos. Quizá estaría mejor con Sasuke, le daba lo que él no podía darle.

- Déjame en paz- contestó de malas maneras kakashi mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la barra de bar improvisado en el hospital.

Genma suspiró profundamente. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que Kakashi espabilara. Y lo peor de todo era que no se daba cuenta de que en cualquier momento podía perderla para siempre. Ella no iba a esperarle para toda la eternidad.

Cuatro vasos de sake después genma apareció en la barra y se acercó a su amigo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro le dijo

- Raido y yo nos vamos. ¿Vienes?

Kakashi no contestó pero su mirada perdida en el fondo del vaso fue suficiente para que su amigo entendiera que no pensaba moverse de allí en algunas horas, no hasta que hubiera olvidado todo lo que pretendía olvidar. Genma se alejó y salió por la puerta junto a Raido y la novia de éste.

Notó una cálida presencia a su lado mientras el camarero le servía mas sake en el vaso. Pudo sentir su aroma, sin ni siquiera mirar al lado, que era ella. Su presencia nunca pasaba inadvertida para él.

- ¿Y Sasuke?- pregunto él sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara.

- Le ha llamado Naruto . Tardará un rato.

Él tomó un sorbo de su bebida y ni siquiera reparó en que ella lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Quieres pasear?- le preguntó él tajante, otra vez sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Hace frío fuera... es invierno.- Se excusó.

- Odio los hospitales tu lo sabes. ¿Quieres pasear? No saldremos de aquí si tu quieres.- él repasaba el filo del vaso con sus dedos mientras esperaba respuesta.

- sasuke...- comenzó a decir ella.

- ¿Has venido con él?

Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza y él lo vio a pesar de no mirarla.

- Entonces que se joda- levantó ligeramente su cuerpo de la barra y le hizo un gesto a ella para que le siguiera. En poco tiempo estaban fuera del salón paseando por uno de los pasillos del del hospital. Kakashi no decía nada, únicamente se limitaba a andar. Ella sabía que lo que necesitaba era compañía y que, aún sin decirlo, le agradecía que estuviera allí.

- Kakashi ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó ella con curiosidad y parándole al agarrar su brazo.

- Sigue andando, Sakura.

Ella continuó andando sin esperar ninguna otra explicación. Recorrieron pasillos, subieron y bajaron plantas y por fin se encontraron justo delante de una puerta el despacho de Sakura. Aquella noche la zona parecía abandonada. Todo estaba oscuro y frío, Sakura tiritó ligeramente y miró a los lados, no podía avista sentir miedo ante lo que contemplaba. Los hospitales de noche siempre le habían parecido desangelados y tétricos; se acercó ligeramente a Sakura mientras él abría la puerta de su despacho y sintió que él permanecía insensible. No movió ni un dedo, no notó que él se relajara ni se tensara. No notó nada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mezclar ambas sensaciones, un hospital vacío y un ex sensei borracho y en actitud extraña no era lo que más le apetecía para una noche.

Los dos entraron en al despacho, ella antes que él, y encendió las luces. Se adelantó unos pasos y sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando vio que la oscuridad había vuelto a su oficina. Se giró y vio los dedos de kakashi sobre los interruptores. También pudo ver cómo él cerraba todas las persianas.

- Siéntate- le dijo lentamente- Quiero compañía.

Ella se sentó con cuidado en el pequeño sillón que tenía en el despacho. Él, por otro lado, fue hasta su mesa y se sentó en su silla. Sacó una botella del archivador bajo su mesa(que sakura tenía cuando iba la gondaime a su despacho) y la abrió mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo en medio de la penumbra. La luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente la sala y podían verse las caras casi perfectamente.

- ¿Gustas?se que es tuya pero…- ella negó con la cabeza mientras veía cómo él bebía de la botella - Ya que no quieres... ¿no te importará que no use vaso, verdad?- ella se estremeció al sentir el sarcasmo en su voz. Sabía que él estaba dolido, sabía que ella había tenido algo que ver, ella siempre tenía algo que ver.

Lo miró durante minutos, mientras él acariciaba la botella de Sake con los dedos. Únicamente había dado un primer trago, hacía rato que ya no bebía, sólo la miraba. Ella se había quitado los zapatos y reposaba las piernas sobre el sillón, con ellas dobladas. Lo miraba también incansablemente, no llegaba a entender qué quería. ¿Por qué la había llevado hasta allí ¿Por qué hacerla subir hasta su despacho para no hacer nada? Cansada, se levantó y se acercó a su mesa.

- kakashi...- lo miró fijamente a los ojos- kakashi, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa. Vamos, te llevaré-Él negó con la cabeza y agarró con más fuerza la botella.

Ella no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, ignoraba cuál era su humor, se había mostrado completamente cerrado aquella noche (más de lo costumbre), sin querer explicarse de ninguna manera y no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello. Ella puso la mano sobre la botella e hizo amago de arrebatársela. Él agarró su muñeca con fuerza y murmuró:

- No. No me quites también esto.

Poco a poco él aflojó su mano ayudado por ella, que en esos momentos creía poder hacer cualquier cosa por él. Su mano se soltó del cristal y Sakura la sujetó en la suya. Notó que la piel de Kakashi estaba sudada del esfuerzo y la secó con su propia ropa. Sin siquiera preverlo kakashi hundió su cara en su cintura, a la altura del ombligo.

- No te la lleves- murmuró contra su carne. sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir un escalofrío. Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y respiró contra su piel. Ella sintió el calor atravesar la tela de su vestido y sus manos se dirigieron, inevitablemente, a acariciarle el pelo. En aquellos momentos kakashi hatake le pareció el hombre más dañado del mundo, el más dolido, el más adorable. Pasó sus dedos entre su pelo de plata sintiendo la suavidad y el calor en su cuero cabelludo. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus orejas cuando adviritió que él besaba su cuerpo por encima de la mascara y respiraba profundamente para olerla. Con cuidado ella levantó su cabeza empujando hacia arriba desde su mandíbula y lo único que vio fueron sus brillantes ojos bicolores, tristes, sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho.

Sin saber cómo él se levantó de la silla y se puso frente a ella. Con deseo apretó la espalda de ella contra el escritorio y poco a poco bajó su mascara ,bajo su cabeza hasta besarla lentamente. Su lápiz de labios sabía como siempre había pensado que sabría, sabor cereza,y su boca era cálida y suave. Ella le devolvió el beso y volvió a acariciarle el pelo, dejándose llevar por él. Los besos pasaron a caricias, ella rozaba sus brazos y su pecho mientras que él no se apartaba de su cuello. La beso y lamió cada centímetro de su piel. Recordó las veces que había imaginado cómo sería la tez de su cuello y cómo sabría, cuántas veces había deseado en sueños hacer lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos y con aquella mujer.

Las manos se confundían con las sensaciones y sus bocas se juntaron una y otra vez para fundirse y saborearse, ninguno de los dos podía separarse del otro, llevaban demasiado tiempo esperándolo. Él bajó una de sus manos hasta su muslo y con un ligero tirón levantó la tela del vestido hasta que la tuvo completamente plegada. Rápidamente su mano rozó el muslo de ella y Sakura suspiró profundamente cuando Kakashi rozó la palma de su mano contra su ropa interior, entre sus muslos. El gran suspiro de ella hizo que él mirara su cara, nunca la había oído suspirar de esa manera, no con él. Al mirar sus ojos pudo ver que su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas y que sus párpados estaban cerrados en un intento de negar lo que estaba sucediendo. Él levantó la mano que tenía libre hasta su mejilla y con el pulgar apartó las lágrimas de su piel, llevándose consigo buena parte del maquillaje. Ella sollozó de nuevo y él se inclinó hasta que su boca estaba junto a su oído.

- sakura... shhh, no llores. No conmigo- y besó la piel de su cara con ternura. Bajó la mano hasta su espalda y apretó con fuerza contra sí mientras mantenía su otra mano bajo su vestido y ella continuaba llorando, sin saber ninguno de los dos exactamente por qué lo hacía.

Una hora después sakura se levantaba del sillón de su despacho y recogía toda la ropa que había dejado desperdigada por el suelo y se vestía con rapidez. Miró cómo él yacía desnudo sobre el cuero y quiso salir de allí cuanto antes. Cruzo el despacho y alcanzó del perchero su bata . Se acercó al sillón y tapó a kakashi con ella. Sin duda no tardaría en despertarse. En silencio y sin mirar atrás salió del despacho. Una vez en el pasillo se puso los zapatos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. No podía dejar de pensar en el brillo que había visto en sus ojos cuando sus cuerpos por fin se fundieron en uno. No sabía que en sus ojos él había visto uno igual.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Aún no había podido conciliar el sueño cuando el despertador sonó a las siete menos cuarto de la mañana. Había pasado una tras otra todas las horas de la noche pensando en lo sucedido hacía unas horas en su despacho. Habían pasado ya varias horas y aun seguía sin poder borrar de su mente la imagen de su sensei derrotado, agarrado a la botella de sake, no era capaz de dejar de sentir su cálida respiración en su tripa ni era capaz de olvidar el brillo que vio en sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. Se frotó ligeramente los ojos y volvió a maldecirse a sí misma por una vez más. ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Sakura? Con frecuencia le parecía que ella misma se buscaba los problemas, nadie le había pedido acostarse con Kakashi, ella nunca quiso que sucediera, no así ni entonces, se echó la culpa de lo sucedido y decidió que aquel no era el momento de comenzar nada nuevo en su vida. Hablaría con él.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño con pasos perezosos. No quería ni mirarse al espejo por miedo a encontrarse con la verdad. Resultaba extraño, pero mirarse al espejo significaría ver lo que había visto él la noche anterior, el cuerpo que había tocado, acariciado y besado. Quería evitar cualquier recuerdo de aquella hora y media en su despacho, dolía demasiado. En cambio, apoyó las manos en la encimara del lavabo y levantó la cabeza, permitiendo ver su propio reflejo en el cristal. Sus ojos parecían cansados, los párpados estaban hinchados y unas grandes bolsas oscuras se situaban bajo ellos. No pudo evitar levantar la mano hasta su mejilla y recorrer con los dedos la piel que él había besado, la piel de donde había apartado sus lágrimas. Pasó varios minutos mirándose, estudiando sus rasgos, como si de alguna manera fueran a delatar lo ocurrido unas horas antes. Se agachó y se lavó la cara con fuerza en un intento de limpiar todo, pero fue inútil. Se sentía tremendamente culpable, por ella y por él. Se había traicionado a sí misma, dejándose llevar una vez más al abismo, le había traicionado a él, aprovechando que estaba bebido para lograr sus objetivos.

Se vistió con desgana en muy poco tiempo y se encaminó hacia el hospital. La noche anterior había llegado a casa con prisa, con la sensación de que él la seguía. Salió del hospital pensando que estaba huyendo y dejándolo atrás, como quien traiciona a un amigo después de que éste haya confesado todas sus penas. Al fin y al cabo, aquel era el puzzle de Sakura Haruno nunca podía evitar sentirse culpable por los demás. Cuando entró a su despacho un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar todo. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio el sillón vacío. Recordó sus dos cuerpos entrelazados sobre el cuero y el calor que la piel de ambos desprendía. Recordó el intenso frío que hacía en la calle y la calidez de su despaho la noche anterior, lo suave y tibio de su piel sobre su cuerpo. Realmente la noche anterior había sentido junto a él lo que nunca había sentido, una comprensión mutua, una unión inquebrantable, había sentido... ni siquiera se atrevía a repetir la palabra en su mente. Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos. Él no la quería, ella lo sabía, lo ocurrido la noche pasada no había sido más que un desliz.

Dejó sus cosas en su mesa ordenadamente, sin reparar realmente en lo que hacía, pues su mente seguía pensando incansable. ¿Y él qué esperaba ahora? ¿Acaso iba a entrar con un ramo de flores diciendo que la quería? En ese aspecto Kakashi también era un puzzle para ella, ignoraba de qué manera iba a reaccionar él ahora que el paso estaba dado. Siguió pensando mientras cargaba la cafetera y apretaba el botón para que el agua comenzara a calentarse para empezar un nuevo dia de trabajo.

Se dirigió campo de entrenamieno con paso firme y seguro. Pero todavia en su mente estaba,el hombre al que quería entre sus brazos, besándola y acariciándola sin descanso, llamándola por su nombre y recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus labios. Levantó sus dedos hasta sus ojos y los frotó con fuerza, debía recuperarse de todo aquello o nunca iba a ser capaz de trabajar en condiciones.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron poco tiempo después. Naruto entró saludando alegremente mientras que Sasuke mostraba un semblante más serio.

Sakura, ¿dónde te metiste?

Ella se quedó congelada. No esperaba que nadie le preguntara por lo sucedido la noche anterior, no quería que nadie lo hiciera, no estaba preparada. Sasuke la miró con curiosidad al ver que ella no contestaba. Que cotillearan sobre ella era algo que nunca le había gustado, la hacía sentir observada y mediocre, por lo que decidió borrar de las caras de sus compañeros la medio sonrisa que mostraban ante algún tipo de secreto.

- Un ligue.- contestó ella sin inmutarse y procurando parecer tranquila.

- Cuando te vi por última vez andabas hacia Kakashi, a la barra...- sakura puso cara de desconcierto, como si las piezas no casaran en la historia.

- Había más gente en la sala. Sólo crucé unas palabras con Kakashi, estaba borracho.

Los dos hombres se miraron convencidos y apartaron su vista de Sakura, que no pudo más que respirar aliviada ante el final de semajante examen. Ella sabía que quizá la mayor parte del nerviosismo se encontraba en su interior y que nada había en el exterior que pudiera revelar su secreto, pero aún y todo se sentía vulnerable y transparente hacia los demás, se sentía mentirosa. Y no sería la última vez.

Esperaron por lo menos cuarenta minutos hasta que algo parecido a su sensei aparecio.

- Buenos días¿Alguna novedad?- kakashi, arrastrando los pies.

Los mando a que ejercitaran sus jutsus y demas habilidades parece que ese dia kakashi no tenia muchas ganas de enseñarles nada nuevo.

Cuando todo termino Naruto salio corriendo para la aldea , tenia una cita con la heredera hyuga,sasuke no dijo nada y se fue conlas manos en los bolsillos mientras sakura se quedo sentada descansando

- ¿Cansada, Sakura? ¿No has dormido esta noche? Yo como un tronco.

Ella sintió que el estómago le subía a la garganta y que el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Cómo había podido dormir después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos? Nunca había querido creer que kakashi era una persona sin sentimientos, no podía serlo después de lo que había visto ella misma unas horas antes. Era imposible. Una persona capaz de mover así sus manos, de darse a alguien de semejante manera no podía ser alguien insensible.

- ¿Has dormido? Yo no he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

- Como un tronco. Creo que tienes problemas de oído.- ella se sintió ofendida por el comentario.

- kakashi... yo...- se detuvo, no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, ignoró sus palabras como quien oye la lluvia caer cuando lleva haciéndolo un buen rato.

- Yo... me siento culpable, kakashi. Me aproveché de ti. No debí dejarme llevar, estabas bebido, triste y...- él no la dejó terminar, profirió un grito ahogado y sonoro.

- ¿Cuando vas a dejar de ser Santa sakura haruno? Un polvo es un polvo, un rollete, un kiki, no me digas que esperabas algo más.

Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Realmente no esperaba esa brutalidad en sus palabras, ese desprecio. Se sintió como una colilla, como si hubiera sido él el que la utilizara a ella.

- ¿Ahora soy la santa sakura haruno?- preguntó ella con tristeza.

- ¿Alguna vez no lo has sido?- contestó él tras girarse sobre sí mismo. Se sentía incapaz de decirle aquellas palabras a la cara. Se sentía incapaz de verla llorar otra vez.

Las lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de sakura pero ella las contuvo como pudo. Sin dejarlas brotar, apretó el puño dentro de uno de los bolsillos y, juntando valor, lanzó una pregunta:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Fue tan...- fue todo lo que acertó a decir.

Él se giró de golpe y fijando su unico ojo visible en ella pero sin mirarla sólo pudo contestar con toda la amargura que llevaba años acumulando en su interior:

- Porque estás como un queso, porque me gusta cómo gritas cuando te corres, porque me la pones como un palo de golf... ¿sigo con las metáforas?

Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas durante más tiempo y en pocos segundos la piel de su cara estaba totalmente mojada, el llanto recorría sus mejillas y llegaba hasta su mentón, cayendo en gotas sobre remera

- Eres un idiota. - le dijo mientras veía cómo él se giraba de nuevo y contestaba a su afirmación.

- Me lo dicen a menudo. Una vez más no me importa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Tras decir aquellas palabras él sintio cómo ella se giraba y se encaminaba hacia el pueblo. Le sorprendió que no bajara la cabeza, que no se quedara allí llorando, esperando a que él hiciera algo. Miró a lo lejos e intentó sacudirse el sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba. Pensó que había sido demasiado brusco, ella no se merecía eso, después de todo; ella no tenía la culpa de que él se emborrachara y de que la utilizara como acicate. Ella no tenía la culpa de que él fuera sólo capaz de ser sincero cuando estaba borracho. Se mantuvo algunos momentos más de pie, mirando a la nada..

En esos momentos vio que alguien llegaba al campo de entrenamiento :ella. Había vuelto , con la cara seca y lavada, aunque sus ojos aún estaban enrojecidos. Él no se giró para mirarla, en parte por vergüenza, en parte por no querer mostrar la cara de asombro que tenía. Raras veces Sakura se recuperaba tan pronto de sus embistes, solía tardar horas -incluso días- hoy quizá era diferente..

- No voy a pedirte perdón. No es mi estilo.- dijo él con voz fuerte mientras le daba la espalda.

Ella se adelantó con valentía hasta donde estaba el. Él pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su presencia.

- No eres tan importante, hatake. Vengo a decirte que tsunade sama te llama.

Él se giró sin poder evitarlo, le había cogido totalmente de improviso. Él había esperado que ella apareciera llorando de nuevo, que le preguntara por qué no la quería, que ejerciera de mártir. Pero ella no lo hizo. La miró a los ojos y vio una fuerza que hacía tiempo que no veía,era una chica mas fuerte, mas decidida ya nada quedaba de la niña de 12 años que lloraba y solo tenia la cabeza para el sobreviviente uchiha.

Por una vez kakashi sintió que la estaba perdiendo, sin querer se había acostumbrado a ella y a los juegos que se traían entre ellos. Odiaba los cambios, siempre los había odiado, y ahora algo sustancial del día a día estaba a punto de cambiar. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaba que sakura fuera vulnerable frente a él, la hacía más deseable y mucho más apetecible, hacía que su ego se hinchara y le hacía sentirse poderoso. Vio en sus ojos que su plan se había vuelto contra él, él había previsto crear a una sakura fuerte, que aguantara los golpes de la vida con dureza, pero no había previsto que lo hiciera también con los suyos.

No llegaba a comprender qué pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos, por primera vez, sakura haruno no era transparente para él.

Sin una palabra más se giró y enfiló hacia el pueblo hasta que oyó la voz de su jefe de equipo

- ¡Sakura!- gritó él. Ella se quedó paralizada, nunca le había gritado. A pesar de la sorpresa, no se giró ni quiso mirarle a los ojos. Unos segundos pasaron mientras ella aguardaba lo que él tuviera que decir. Tras una tensa pausa él continuó.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí

¿Crees que puedes venir como si no hubiera pasado nada?- volvió a gritar él, airado por la indiferencia de ella.

Aún dándole la espalda ella se sintió con fuerzas de responderle.

- ¿Qué quieres tú de mí, kakashi ¿Qué esperas que haga ¿Qué quieres que haga? No soy tuya, kakashi, en ningún aspecto.

Al no recibir respuesta por su parte comenzó a andar. Se sentía orgullosa, por primera vez había sido capaz de ganar a kakashi, quizá el dolor que sentía en su interior no era el mejor premio, pero se recuperaría tarde o temprano. Por otro lado, había conseguido dejarle en jaque a él, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

Él se mantuvo de pie por un buen rato.. No podía evitar arrepentirse de su comportamiento, sabía que había sido incorrecto, pero con frecuencia su instinto podía más que su cabeza y la crueldad le vencía. Era consciente de que había sido tremendamente cruel con sakura, pero era la única manera de la que sabía tratarla.

La frialdad con la que ambos se trataban se mantuvo durante semanas. kakashi estaba crispado y molesto, sakura se limitabaa hablar solo lo necesario los días que entrenaban juntos el equipo 7. Ni siquiera se molestaba en llegar antes ni en quedarse cinco minutos más. Absolutamente todo había cambiado en el equipo 7 desde aquella noche y algo había cambiado en kakashi y en sakura. Ella ya no se preocupaba por él, no le miraba, los días pasaban lentamente sin que ella mostrara un ápice de interés por lo que hacía su jefe de equipo. kakashi sentía el enfado crecer día tras día en su interior, no podía soportar que ella lo ignorase y que pudiera vivir sin él. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que en esos momentos la echaba de menos.

Enfadado consigo mismo y con el mundo, caminaba por el pasillo del hospital directo a su control anual dado que la hokage había amenzado con enseñar en la academia por seis meses si no se hacia este año el control obligatorio para los shinobis activos. Cuando pasó por el mostrador del control alguien le llamó tímidamente. Se giró y vio a una enfermera con un sobre en la mano, se lo tendía con miedo en el rostro y sin querer dar más explicaciones.

- Disculpe tsunade sama me ha dicho que le de estos análisis que ha pedido la sra Haruno- le informó la enfermera con un hilo de voz.

Él se los quitó de malas maneras de la mano y se metió el sobre en el bolsillo de la americana. Camino hasta el despacho de sakura, de todos los médicos que hay en el hospital la gondaime lo había obligado a ir con su ex alumna se sentó en la silla, dejándose caer, esperando a sakura. Prácticamente sin ganas bajó la mano hasta su bolsillo, extrajo el sobre y miró el nombre. Extrañamente, estaba a nombre de la sakura haruno. Sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo el pulgar por una esquina del sobre y rasgó el papel para sacar el documento que contenía.

Comenzó a leer lentamente. Su cara se volvió blanca cuando pudo leer a mitad de la hoja: "Positivo". Automáticamente movió los ojos hacia la izquierda y leyó a qué correspondía tal respuesta: "Test de embarazo". Su boca se abrió de un golpe, como si los músculos de la mandíbula no tuvieran ya más fuerza para sujetarla, tragó con dificultad, su boca estaba seca y un ligero sudor apareció por su frente.

Volvió a doblar el papel de resultados y, sin ni siquiera pestañear, lo metió de nuevo en el sobre, que dejó sobre la mesa. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer, le parecía imposible pero aún no sabía por qué. Poseído por la ira la vio entrar en su despacho alargando el brazo tomar el sobre que había reconocido como sus análisis

¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó él fríamente.

Ella levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Le parecieron los ojos más fríos que había visto nunca, tan diferentes a los que ella conocía en él. No pudo evitar cierta cara de estupefacción ante su pregunta ¿Cómo que qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera le hizo falta responder a la pregunta para que él le entendiera, su cara lo decía todo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?- ella lo miró más extrañada aún, sin poder articular palabra ante lo que estaba presenciando.- Sinceramente, la curiosidad me está matando. Aunque no es difícil, si sale morocho es que mis pesquisas eran ciertas y si sale rubio, me habrás sorprendido gratamente, Haruno.

Ella le arrancó el papel de la mano y se lo metió de mala manera en el bolsillo de la bata. No quería mirarle un minuto más a la cara, no podía hacerlo. En esos momentos no podía entender cómo aquella noche, en aquel mismo lugar, había sentido verdadero amor en él, cuando recorrió su cuerpo con sus dedos y la besó por completo, no dejando ni un centímetro de piel sin el roce de sus labios. Hasta ese mismo momento Sakura haruno había creído que existía un corazón dentro de kakashi hatake, que era capaz de querer; creyó haberlo conocido aquella noche tras la fiesta, creyó que él la quería. Ahora se sentía la mujer más sola del mundo, aún más sola que antes de que sucediera todo.

Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos una vez más y se apresuró a salir de la sala lo más rápido que pudo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Sakura llegó a casa tarde, se encontraba cansada y triste. Entró por la puerta, colgó su abrigo y su bolsa en el perchero y suspiró profundamente, un día demasiado duro. Había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó la piel con las palmas. Madre. Iba a ser madre. Ni siquiera había querido creerlo antes de hacerse el análisis, ni cuando lo pidió, ni siquiera cuando supo que ya estaría hecho. Madre. Iba a tener un bebé de Kakashi y él lo único que había hecho era rechazarla. Con paso inseguro caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, agotada, destrozada. Levantó las piernas hasta los cojines, se hizo una bola en la esquina del sillón y lloró amargamente. Todas las lágrimas que había contenido frente a él brotaron en esos momentos, mojando su cara, la tapicería y su ropa, con la respiración entrecortada y el pecho totalmente agarrotado pensó en él una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que recordaba aquella noche sentía escalofríos y el estómago le subía a la garganta; ahora, además, tenía algo más para recordarla, no podría olvidar aquella noche en toda su vida. Se sentía incapaz de odiarle, lo quería demasiado para ello, lo había apoyado desde el principio, incluso poniéndose en contra de todos los demás para defenderlo. Pensó que quizá el embarazo era una pena que le caía por haber sido tan inocente y tan tonta, por dejarse engañar así por él y que tuviera alguien en quien pagar todas sus culpas y desgracias. Se secó las lágrimas con cuidado, ya tenía la piel de las mejillas enrojecida y lastimada, no quería empeorar aún más la situación. Se levantó del sillón con calma, sin saber muy bien hacia donde dirigirse, se sentía completamente perdida, sin saber qué hacer o decir, se sentía abandonada. Entró en su habitación y de ahí anduvo al baño, donde se arrodilló junto a la taza del inodoro y forzó las arcadas durante minutos. Únicamente fue capaz de arrojar dos bocanadas de vómito, no tenía nada más en el estómago, llevaba todo el día sin poder probar bocado. Con tristeza levantó el brazo hasta alcanzar el tirador de la cisterna; bajó el brazo de nuevo y mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos rodeó su cintura con los brazos, abrazando su abdomen con angustia. Estaba sola con este problema, demasiado sola. Tras volver a llorar durante minutos se levantó del suelo más serena. Había decidido ser fuerte y aguantar, no sólo por ella, sino por el bebé. Además, él no se merecía que ella sufriera, sólo serviría para hacerle más fuerte, para que su ego se hinchara. No estaba dispuesta a que él saliera ganando esta vez, no con ella. Si no la quería ella aguantaría sola o encontraría a alguien para que la ayudara tarde o temprano. Mientras se desvestía y se ponía el pijama pensó en él una vez más; le quería tanto que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, hora tras hora aparecía en su pensamiento como un fantasma, sin que ella fuera capaz de pensar en otra cosa diferente. Él era lo que siempre había querido en un hombre, a pesar de su soledad que siempre acompaño al ninja copia y sus manías de leer icha icha en público, bajo eso ella veía lo bueno que él tenía y ella quería. Él no te quiere, Sakura. Se repitió una y otra vez. Pensando en él y en cómo evitar que se introdujera en sus pensamientos se durmió profundamente hasta el día siguiente. _ Los días pasaron entre frialdad y desprecios. Los dos habían conseguido que sus actitudes no fueran percibidas por el resto de la gente, continuaban tratándose de la manera habitual cuando sus compañerosde entrenamiento se encontraban delante, pero la oscuridad volvía cuando se quedaban los dos solos o se cruzaban por el pueblo. Ella pudo observar un par de veces que él la miraba y que sentía curiosidad por lo que hacía. Varias veces durante las siguientes semanas vio que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo, quizá buscando cambios, pruebas, evidencias. No podía evitar sentir tristeza ante su aparente interés, pero tampoco dejaría que él volviera a lastimarla, si estaba interesado en conocer algo acerca de ella o cómo se encontraba no tenía más que preguntar, no iba a ceder esta vez, le tocaba a él mover ficha. Uno de esos días él caminaba por un pasillo de la mansión del hokage, huía rápidamente de tsunade, quien le había exigido dar clases junto a iruka. Llevaba todo el día esquivándola, no le apetecía tratar con niños ahora, se sentía incapaz. Se paró en seco cuando vio a sakura hablando con un chunin que sabe cuidar a la hokage. Ella parecía alegre y contenta, como no habia parecido en semanas, le sonreía y le contaba algo que kakashi no conseguía descifrar. Miró los labios de ella y los de él, intentando adivinar las palabras que ambos se decían. Se acercó más aún a ellos y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Oyó cómo él quedaba con ella a las ocho y le pedía que no faltara a la cita. kakashi notó cómo el fuego recorría toda su espalda, siguiendo el camino de la columna hasta llegar a su cabeza y sus ojos. Deseó pegar a aquel individuo allí mismo ¿quién se creía que era ¿por qué estaba hablando con ella ¿es que acaso quería algo de ella. Esperó a que ambos terminaran de hablar. Contuvo la ira como pudo para hablar cuando ella pasó por su lado: - ¿Buscando padre?- le preguntó burlonamente y sonriendo con malicia. Ella giró la cabeza de una vez y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - Ya tiene padre, kakashi.- respondió ella con seguridad. No se había referido a él como el padre el bebé hasta ese momento. Había temido hacerlo desde hacía muchos días, pensando que ello haría que él rechazara aún más la idea. - sasuke.- contestó él mientras bajaba la vista.- Lo sé. - sasuke no es el padre, lo sabes. No está mal responsabilizarse de las propias acciones de vez en cuando. Aunque creo que todos sabemos por aquí que no eres de esos.- ella continuó seriamente, intentando hacerle ver la realidad. - ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? No sé a dónde fuiste después de dejarme abandonado en tu despacho. ¿Haces eso con todos? En realidad no deseó decir aquellas palabras, pero al recordar la soledad con la que se despertó aquella noche en el sillón de cuero de su despacho, tapado con la bata que aún olía a ella y sin rastro de la mujer con la que acababa de acostarse sintió que le hervía la sangre y no pudo evitar pagar con ella todas las inseguridades que le acechaban desde hacía años. Dejándose llevar por el enfado y los celos la miró con todo el odio del que era capaz, sintió que la odiaba, por abandonarle, por intentar cambiarle y obligarle a hacer algo que él no había pedido, por tratar con otros hombres. No soportaba la idea de que otra persona la tuviera, ni a ella ni al bebé, pero, a la vez, era incapaz de decirlo. Ella se mantuvo serena, aguantándole la mirada por unos momentos. Apretó fuertemente el puño dentro del bolsillo de su bata; quería pegarle allí mismo, hacerle daño y que no se recuperara del golpe, estaba dañándola como nunca lo había hecho, dando en el centro de la diana, dónde él sabía que más dolía. Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo le contestó: - vete a la mierda. De un empujón lo apartó a un lado para hacerse sitio y continuar caminando por el pasillo. Andaba con paso decidido y no miró atrás, ni siquiera cuando oyó un puño golpear contra la pared y tras ello un ligero gemido. Al girar la esquina del pasillo, mirando al suelo, chocó contra algo. - sakura. Perdona, estaba leyendo estos papeles y...- se disculpó cortésmente genma. - Ha sido culpa mía... no miraba por dónde iba.. yo... no pasa nada- contestó ella mientras se frotaba la frente con la mano y le temblaba la voz. Había abandonado a kakashi de manera tajante y segura, pero encontrarse con su mejor amigo ni siquiera un minuto después de hacerlo la intranquilizaba. No quería que nadie leyera en su rostro lo que sucedía y menos Genma. - ¿Estás bien? Te veo pálida. Estás sudando.-le preguntó con preocupación - Sí, es sólo... estoy bien. Bien. Estoy bien.- contestó ella insegura. Genma se adelantó unos pasos y miró hacia el pasillo que comenzaba tras la esquina donde se encontraban. Suspiró profundamente al ver a kakashi con la cabeza, de frente, apoyada sobre la madera de la pared. Una de sus estaba apretada fuertemente, se podían ver a lo lejos los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo. - Vamos. Hablaremos.- le dijo a ella mientras le agarraba por el brazo con delicadeza y la llevaba hasta el salón de descando se los shinobis que trabajan para la seguridad del hokage . _ Los dos entraron en el salon pocos minutos después. Él le ofreció amablamente una silla para que se sentase . - No sé qué pasa con vosotros dos. Sé que kakshi tiene un carácter difícil y...- se frotó la nuca mientras hablaba, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar para no parecer partidista, ni hacia él ni hacia ella- sakura, kakashi es... kakashi... ya sabes cómo es,por todo lo que paso, quizá... - Estoy embarazada.- le cortó ella. No necesitaba que él siguiera hablando, ella sabía cómo era kakashi, no quería que le contara cuántas cosas buenas y malas tenia. Ella ya sabía eso. Genma se llevó la mano a la boca y la miró con los ojos abiertos. Ella había levantado la mirada hacia él y lo miró también fijamente. Sin necesidad de preguntarse nada Genma obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta cuando ella asintió ligeramente y dejó caer las lágrimas. - La noche de la fiesta.- comenzó ella- Todos se habían ido, él estaba en la barra, yo estaba sola... - No sigas, no quiero saberlo.- Genma agitó las manos en el aire haciéndole ver que aquello no llevaba a nada.- Es mayorcito para hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas. - No lo hace. Él la miró extrañada, no acababa de entender qué significaban aquellas palabras ¿acaso Kakashi no sabía nada? - ¿Es que no se lo has dicho aún?- preguntó curisoso. - Lo sabe hace más de una semana.- contestó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Él no... Genma volvió a suspirar profundamente, esta vez el enfado era patente en su voz. Se levantó violentamente de su silla y caminó de un lado a otro del salón vacio, restregando las manos por su nuca y pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Al fin dejó de andar y situándose la mano en la boca la miró fijamente. - Vete a casa, Sakura. Descansa.- la ayudó a levantarse de la silla y la acompañó a la puerta. Cuando ella se giró para marcharse le dio las gracias a Genma apretándole ligeramente en el brazo y sonriéndole. Quizá no era la persona más cercana a ella, pero sí la más cercana a kakashi y la que mejor le conocía. Además, en aquellos momentos habría confesado incluso delante de tsunade, no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. - Sakura...- comenzó a decir él mientras ella se marchaba- ¿De cuánto...?- preguntó contando con los dedos de la mano las semanas desde la fiesta. - Algo más de dos meses.- ella lo miró sabiendo qué quería preguntarle.- Sólo fue una vez.- Le contestó mientras se alejaba del salón. 


End file.
